Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?
by LetTheInsanityBegin
Summary: Just a collection of writing pieces I decided to put together in relation to an OC, Alex Wreath and Santana Lopez (ship name: Santalex). Nothing too wordy, just some short pieces that may or may not come to be canon. Rated M for possible later ideas. AU, college setting. Other canon characters and twins may be mentioned later on.


They're lying on the bed after sex.

Alex is tangled in the sheets at the headboard, Santana down at the end of the bed-frame. Alex is wearing the biggest shit-eating grin as she watches the smaller girl settle down into the mattress.

"I think round three was better than round one." She comments lazily and lets her head rest back against the chunk of wood behind her. The brunette opposite rolls her eyes in true Santana Lopez fashion and simply chuckles, the post-orgasmic lethargy seeping through her body.

"What?" Alex asks cheekily, and crawls forward, pressing a light kiss to the top of Santana's outstretched hand. "I really thought I shone in the last couple seconds, there." The grin returns as she peppers kisses up the slender arm of her companion, reaching the beginning of her shoulder and slowing, moving into her embrace.

"Oh, you shone," The husky tones of the other girl dance through the warm afternoon air and Alex can't help but bury her face in the crook of the Latina's neck to keep herself from grinning too much as the same arm she kissed her way up snakes around her waist and holds her loosely. "You definitely shone, Al." A light kiss is brushed across her cheekbone and Alex readjusts the sheets to accommodate their new position.

"So I did good, huh?" She can't help but love the indolent banter they shoot back and forth- She can honestly say it's the number one thing she'd miss if she never got to see the other girl again. Talking to her is simply... Brilliant.

"You did very good." Santana affirms and smirks as Alex peeks out at her, her two blue orbs shining with a positive emotion that neither can quite put their finger on. "Yes, hi, there."

"You're starting to become rather nice to me; Did you know that?" The older of the two moves to prop herself up on her elbow, watching the younger curiously, who frowns and shifts slightly.

"I can be nice if I want to be, Wreath."

"Calling me Wreath isn't gonna make me think otherwise, _Lopez_."

"Aw, shut up, Al." Santana leans up and closes the gap between their lips, for possibly the millionth time that day. Alex can't help but respond passionately; Cupping the smaller girl's cheek and kissing her deeply. When it ends, both smile, and the taller rolls onto her back, laying right next to Santana.

"I like that you're nice to me," She starts, turning her head to look at the tanned girl.

"Well, that's good. 'Cause I like you and that's why I'm nice to you, so. End of story."

"Not really, though. Is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well. You're not really nice like a friend is, are you? I mean, you let me hop into bed with you and cuddle you and fu-"

"-Where _are_ you going with this? I thought you just liked it. Why question it?"

"Because I'm curious," Rolling back over and nipping Santana's jaw lightly, Alex smiles, her hair falling over her left shoulder. "And because I like the fact that you're not like a friend."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Santana grumbles the words for the second time and swats away the other's light kisses; Hadn't they already established that they _were_ friends?

"Means I like-" Alex leans forward and brushes her lips over the Latina's. "Doing that."

"So?"

"I also like- What did you call it again? 'Hanging out with our bodies really close'?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"I did not call it that." The taller girl smirks and her Bostonian accent is more than clear as she starts to speak again.

"Oh, yes y'did. I like it. I like doin' that and watching movies with you. And eating frosting. And getting high. And drinkin' and talkin' and kissin'... And hanging out with ya. Dancin', sometimes, when you'll do it with me. Oh, _and_ bein' cute as fuck over text-"

"-The way you phrase it, sounds like we're girlfriends." Alex pauses at this, partly fazed by the other girl's interruption and partly by idea of what she just suggested. Sure, she'd considered it before, but now, well-

"What if we were, hm?" The words are out before she can really think about it fully, but the only telltale sign that she's anxious about Santana's response is her worrying her bottom lip. Which she's doing. And it's kinda painful.

It's a long minute before the younger responds, but finally, Alex hears;

"That would be cool, I guess."

It's like a wave of relief sweeps through her after that. She'll even take the nonchalant shrug from the other girl. Because that response was better than she could have hoped for.

"D'you wanna be?" Her voice is mildly shaky, and even as Alex tries to act casual, she can't help the hopefully idiotic and crooked smile she sports as she watches Santana. Meanwhile, the Latina moves up to lean on her elbows, looking at the taller girl dead in the eye, her expression unreadable.

"Only if you wanna be."

Alex doesn't bother to answer; She's too busy kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
